


The Mansion

by dreaming_of_fae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Murder, Domestic Violence, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Trauma, Verbal Abuse, Violence, a dad rapes his daughter, and is generally a very shitty person, its very depressing, no happy ending, rape happens but its not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_of_fae/pseuds/dreaming_of_fae
Summary: The mansion is luxurious. Countless hallways leading into countless rooms with countless closets attached. It’s all carpeted with a thick, rich carpet. There are statues, paintings, vases, and gold decorations everywhere. It is the home of the girl with no name.A short, dark story about a child who deserves so much better.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Mansion

The mansion is luxurious. Countless hallways leading into countless rooms with countless closets attached. It’s all carpeted with a thick, rich carpet. There are statues, paintings, vases, and gold decorations everywhere. It is the home of the girl with no name.

The girl with no name is a quiet girl. She does not speak, by choice or by force, I am not sure. She is small, much smaller than girls her age should be. She has a drawn face and frightened eyes. She moves quietly, afraid of every small noise. 

The home has three others individuals living in it. The girl’s mother, Prudence. Prudence’s husband, Charles, and the butler, a kind woman named Louisa. Prudence and Charles never named their daughter. They never wanted a daughter, nor did they want to be wed. 

Prudence’s attitude toward the girl was cold at best, cruel at worst. Prudence blamed her daughter for everything that went wrong in her life. 

Charles on the other hand, doted on the poor girl. Though his reasons were less than kind hearted. You see, Charles was not a good man. He put forth airs of politeness and charm, but he had a rotten core.

Now, you may wonder, if things were this bad for the girl, why would she stay? The truth is, she knew nothing else. She has never left the mansion, and as far as she knows, there is nothing out there. 

Tonight, the anniversary of Charles and Prudence, things were about to get so very much worse for the girl. Charles and Prudence have left the mansion, they went out to celebrate. Celebrating, to them, meant Prudence drinking far too much wine and yelling at Charles until they had to be removed, rather forcibly, from the restaurant. 

At home, the girl was sitting in her bed, with a great secret in her hand. She had a little doll that Louisa had given her. It was the girl’s most prized possession, and she loved it dearly. She didn’t name the doll, as she did not know that little girls are supposed to have names. But still, that doll meant everything to the poor girl. 

She sat alone in her room, with all the lights out, and the door shut. She normally wasn’t allowed to close the door to her bedroom, Charles enjoyed watching her sleep in her thin, pale pink nightgown. But tonight, tonight Charles wasn’t home, and as such, the girl could shut the door tight as she liked.

She sat in bed, playing with her doll, unknowing of what was about to happen. Here, I must stop and tell you, this is not a happy story. I must warn you that what is about to happen is a terrible thing, that should not happen to anyone, let alone a little girl. I must write this story, as I am, I feel, in some way obligated to do so. After all, I let her stay there for far too long. But you, dear reader, have no such obligation, for you did not know this was going to happen, and you do not need to know now. So please, turn your eyes away, and put your mind to rest. For those of you who wish to continue reading, more’s the sorrow to you.

The girl played with her doll, telling it all sorts of things about the mansion. Just as she was getting to a description of the library, the door opened. The girl tucked her doll under her pillow, and hid her face. Perhaps, she thought, if he can’t see my face, he won’t know I’m here. She was wrong of course, as children often are. He could see her, and he could see her skin through that far too thin nightgown.

He advanced, prowling through the room toward her. She could hear his footsteps, but only buried her head farther into her pillow. He climbed onto the bed with her, and ever so gently pulled her toward him.

I refuse to go into any sort of detail of the violation that occurred next, it pains me too much to think about, let alone write. Just know that what that man did to the girl, it is an unspeakable act. If anyone has ever deserved a death sentence, it was that man. Unfortunately, he never received one.

After the act had been committed, and the girl was left sobbing, bleeding into her sheets, Prudence stormed into the room. She saw her husband, naked, and her daughter, naked and bleeding, and knew what had happened. She flew into a rage, yelling at the girl. She spit vile words at her, screaming about how it wasn’t enough that the girl ruined her life, how she had to take her husband too. 

Prudence is not a good woman. But, I must tell you this, so you may better understand why she would yell such terrible things at a girl who deserved none of it. Prudence was forced to carry the girl to term by Charles, who had done a heinous thing to her when she was only 13. Charles then insisted she marry him, saying he could help her take care of their baby. She was a child who was a mother far too young, and her parents were furious at her for getting pregnant, and would have left her to die in the streets.

But, that does not excuse the words she said, or what she would then go on to do. She shoved Charles out of the way, then grabbed the girl. She threw her to the ground and kicked and stomped and beat her until the girl stopped moving. She then called Louisa into the room, and told her to dispose of the girl. Louisa did not. I did not. I carried the girl down to my room in the basement, and took care of her wounds as best I could. It wasn’t enough. She needed a doctor, not a coward of a butler. 

The girl died, never knowing that there was a whole world out there, outside of that gilded cage she lived in. Her parents fired me, and I took her doll with me. I bought a gravestone for her, and laid her doll down to rest.


End file.
